Drabbles from Mirai Time
by Punk not dead
Summary: B/V. Just a collection of drabbles set in the mirai timeline written for prompts at the Blue and Black livejournal community.
1. Immortality

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, and sadly none of the characters from it are mine either.

Warnings: Implied death and violence.

**Summary:** In our hearts we are all immortals. (If you haven't read Immortality by Milan Kundera… go do it... right NAW)

**Drabbles from Mirai Time**

_Immortality:_

It's funny, the feeling you get when the world comes crashing down around you. It's an amazing and complex mix, and it's easy to see why denial is the first stage of grief.

We go around marching for our mortality, proclaiming life is short and unique, and yet every day we choose not to listen to that ever-present clock ticking in the background.

In the face of death we don't understand how it could have happened. In the bottom of our hearts we believe we are going to live forever.

Philosophizing about it is easy, but being faced with our own mortality never is. Even worse is when it's about someone else's. Someone we love. Then their pain becomes our own and is amplified by the thousand echoes product of our emotional imagination.

Bulma is well aware of this. But having come into contact with magic balls and aliens that defy destiny has skewed her sense of reality. It is not after Goku has fallen, powerless to overcome his heart disease, that it starts to chip at her.

And from then on it's all a huge domino effect around her.

Two monsters emerge from the confines of a sick mind, and all of the sudden the world is on fire, and Yamcha, Krillin, Tien are nothing more than rotting corpses on the battlefield.

The carnage is all consuming, and it's not long before she finds herself in the middle of it. An unconscious Gohan behind her, little Trunks in her arms and a shower of blood drenching them.

His blood.

The proud, ever distant Prince of all Sayans has a hole in his chest, right were his heart used to be, and so he dies for his family.

Not far away Piccolo takes his last breath, and with it the world as she knew it ends.

The monsters lay their eyes on her, and she thinks she makes for a pretty pathetic sight. Covered in her lover's blood, silver tears trailing down her face and two lives she has no way of protecting in her hands.

They have a cruel brand of humour, and with twin smirks of disdain they call her boring and announce they're coming back when the little bastards are ready to play.

She pulls strength from some hidden place in her soul and gets the boys to what's left of C.C.

Gohan wakes up and words aren't needed, he feels it. The void they left.

Wordlessly she handles him her baby and goes back to where her loved ones died.

It's not easy, but she pulls their broken bodies together and gives them a proper place to rest.

When she is done she goes home and walks numbly by the boys. She steps dressed into the shower and curls into a tight ball. Blood, grime and tears wash down the drain and as the cry of her baby and the choked sobs of a young boy pierce the night, she breaks down for all they lost and is never coming back.

_Review? =)_


	2. Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, and sadly none of the characters from it are mine either.

Warnings: none.

**Summary:** It was time to change fate.

****Drabbles from Mirai Time****

_Hope:_

When the world around you looks closer to hell with every passing day, sometimes you have no other choice but to thick the skin and survive the night.

It was on one cold autumn morning when Bulma had enough of living like that. The sight of her sweet, innocent baby clutching at his father's tattered breast plate and demanding Gohan to train him sent her reeling into action.

Looking at her son had always brought a pang to her heart, such perfection having come from two such imperfect beings, her colouring on his face, her spirit, his strength, their pride; it made her ache for how things should've been. And seeing the father's fire burning in the eyes of the son, not only made her ache, but it also scared her.

It was time to take action and shake the icy fingers of constant dread that had had a firm grip on her very soul since that fateful day five years ago. She would face fate and change it. She would go beyond the realms of the possible; there would be no limits for her genius, her determination. If need be she would bend space and time to achieve her goals.

She knew there was no stopping the call to fight, to avenge, that lived within the two demi sayans. Time was ticking, and she wouldn't lose them too. She would find a way to get back everything that had been taken away from her, from them.

Down on her labs, blueprints scattered all around, she set to build a future for her son, for all those lost souls living in despair in a decaying world. And she wasn't alone; she could feel them, her friends, her parents, _him_, silently cheering her on.

One word was bright in her mind: Hope.

_Review? =)_


	3. The strenght to go on

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, and sadly none of the characters from it are mine either.

Warnings: Implied death and violence.

**Summary:** A night of realizations.

**Drabbles from Mirai Time**

_The strenght to go on: _

White ringlets of smoke floated lazily towards the sky tracing strange figures in the dark night. It was a vice she could no longer indulge as she used to, and so she reserved it for occasions just like these, where it was just him, her and the stars above.

In spite of the situation, it always managed to bring a smile to her face, to think that somewhere, somehow she was annoying him like she used to. She could picture his little regal nose wrinkling in distaste, and the way his eyes would flash with something unknown while he crushed the burning stick and demanded her no to die before him.

Their relationship had been one wild rollercoaster, that more often than not had left her breathless and in tears. But she had loved him in the deepest way she could, and even if he hadn't loved her the same way, it had been enough.

She missed him, and when hopelessness threatened to swallow her whole, she needed to feel him nearby to find the strength to go on.

"Mom", came the call from inside the house, and it was then that she knew he was closer than she thought.

_Review?... =)_

_Thanks for all the story/autor alerts ! _

I'm really happy about the number of hits on this story, but I would love to read your opinions... so please leave a review, even if it's to tell me that this sucks!


	4. Intangible weights

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, and sadly none of the characters from it are mine either.

Warnings: Implied death and violence.

**Summary:** There was something about him that chilled her to the bone, and underneath it laid that which compelled her to stay close.

**Drabbles from Mirai Time**

_Intangible weights:_

She had know from the very first time she had laid eyes on him, that there was something more there, something intangible and heavy and so very much forbidding just lurking beneath the surface, that not even being miles away from him had prevented her blood from running cold and a shiver from rippling across her spine.

It was many moons latter, when more than a season had gone by and her world had been thrown off its axis, that she had caught the first glimpse of that something she had seen murky and blurred through the looking glass of Baba's magic ball.

There he was, all flesh and blood and burning skin, trashing in the mist of fevered nightmares and CC's cotton sheets.

And there she was, concerned and conflicted, and not understanding why suddenly it was so hard to breathe.

The second time she saw it, he was awake. Two black pools of the deepest nothing boring right trough her, and thin cruel lips curled into a dangerous smirk. It flashed for a second, etched artfully into every plane of his face, like a second skin melting and showcasing the rotting core below.

That time she ran.

He laughed.

By the third time, he talked, low and throaty, and heavily laced by the unsaid. His eyes snared her, and the slow carefully articulated movements of his mouth distracted her from the cold in the room.

"Do you see?"

And she did, every single horrifying detail. Phantom hands and phantom eyes, reaching out, always watching. The weights of the father's sins onto those of the son, pressing down his shoulders.

"I'm not looking for absolution."

And she knew he wasn't. But as she felt the tentative touch of his soul in hers, she also knew that it would find him.

_Review? =)_

* * *

><p><strong>Lassador: <strong>First of all, thanks for taking the time to leave a review. Then, I'm really glad you're enjoying this; I feel a strange pull towards the Mirai timeline, in relation both to how Bulma fared and came out with the time machine and the B/V "original" relationship. So these drabbles will be a mix of those of those aspects. I hope you like the next instalments. ;)


	5. Common ground

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, and sadly none of the characters from it are mine either.

Warnings: Implied death and violence.

**Summary:** Her world was falling apart... so was his.

**Drabbles from Mirai Time**

_Common ground:_

The first time they fuck is on the day Goku dies.

Furniture is overturned, teeth clash, hands bruise and hearts break.

It's rushed, it's angry; it's a perfect mess.

She cries afterwards, and surprisingly he doesn't leave her side.

For a brief moment he thinks that if he were to power up to his fullest, letting it all come out, he could hold her as he puts her out of her misery. He just conveniently overlooks that he would be putting himself out too.

In the end, like a stoic pillar of strength, he only stares straight ahead as her flowing tears sear his skin and lets her cling to him.

It's unexpected, unnatural even, but he cannot bring himself to push her away. He just can't.

Maybe it's that the weight of her warm body serves to ground him to a world he can slowly feel slipping through his fingers.

Or maybe it's that if he focuses hard enough in the way her chest heaves up and down against him with every agonizing sob, he can forget.

He just wants to forget…

Forget that today was the day when he lost it all.

Forget that he too wants to cry.

_Review? =)_

* * *

><p><strong>Lassador:<strong> Thanks for taking the time to leave a review, I'm really happy you are enjoying this.


	6. Life after life

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, and sadly none of the characters from it are mine either.

Warnings: none.

**Summary:** Bulma dies on a hot January day. She is sixty-two when it happens.

**Drabbles from Mirai Time**

_Life after life:_

Bulma dies on a hot January day. She is sixty-two when it happens.

Both a lung disease and a broken heart had been pulling her under for a while now. (The latter for more than over thirty years.)

It doesn't come easy for her, the letting go part; having been fighting with nails and teeth to stay by her son's side practically from the beginning.

She knows he is a grown man, and that their world is no longer teeming with killer androids, (She had kept her promise after all), but she feels as if she owns him that little struggle.

Maybe, because at the back of her mind she has been counting the days until she could see _him_ again. A permanent, guilt ridden thought that would sneak on her in the lonely and cold nights and make her ache inside.

Her loved ones had died in the name of her survival; _he_ had died to save her. (Sometimes, naked in front of the bathroom mirror, she could still see it; see herself bathed in crimson, branded forever with his sacrifice.) Even if once upon a time she was a selfish woman, she can't help but feel like she is betraying them when she thinks that joining them is all she wants.

And so she waits, and fights a little bit longer.

It's not after her son assures her for the hundredth time that it's okay to let go now, that she really does.

Bulma dies on a hot January day. She is sixty-two when it happens.

She goes with a smile on her face and a name on her lips. And when she reaches the other side, youthful and healthy again, _he_ is there to welcome her.

He looks the same he did when she met him: young, dark and regal. And she can't help but laugh when she sees what he is wearing. (It figures he would want to spend an eternity dressed in spandex.)

It takes no more than a second before she throws herself at him and he catches her with eager arms and ready lips.

He is the prize for all she did back on Earth.

She is the redemption he had been waiting for.

Life after life is everything she had ever imagined it to be: A perfect balance of contentment and joy, and the promise of the forever that should had been theirs a long time ago.

.

_Review? =)... Constructive Criticism is always welcomed too! _

_*Shamelessly self-advertising* If you liked this, check out _**_Spark of Blue_**_, _**_Wishing Well _**_and _**_Dangerous Liaisons_**_ ;) I could do with your opinion to improve my writing._

* * *

><p>Lassador: Thanks for taking the time to leave a review. I'm really happy you are enjoying this!.<p> 


	7. The present part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, and sadly none of the characters from it are mine either.

Warnings: none.

**Summary:** Bulma and an oportunity to revisit the past.

**Drabbles from Mirai Time**

_The present... part 1:_

The time for reconstruction is over. Finally after many years of living in fear surrounded by chaos, death and destruction, they have a chance to start anew.

Some of the buildings are still a little visibly patched and not nearly as impressive or massive as they used to be, many of the trees and flowers they planted will take some time to fully grow and bloom, and it will be a while before the streets are filled with people and cars again; but nevertheless, Earth is slowly healing and on it's way to recover all it's splendour.

Bulma sits on a bench in the back of the newly restored Capsule Corporation, and basks in the feeling of simply being; nothing to do, nowhere to be, just the easy contentment of the feel of the cool breeze and the warm sun on her skin as she enjoys the peace that surrounds her.

It's at moments like these, when her walls are down, that thoughts of _him_ fill her mind. She pictures him sitting beside her and scowling at the world, probably with a nasty remark about how inferior humans are at the tip of his tongue and ready to go.

Despite the pang that his absence brings to her heart, and the bittersweet taste that thinking about what ifs leaves behind, she can't help it. When the sun shines and the sky glows, it's hard to focus on the bad, and so she lets all the good memories wash over her and blanket her in their warmth.

It's like that, that Trunks finds; and he smiles at the sight, his heart fluttering with pride knowing he was the one to finally repay her for everything she did.

He loves her mom, and knows there is no one who deserves to be happy more than her, and hopefully, the present sitting in his arms, neatly wrapped in silver paper and topped of by a red ribbon, will finally erase the melancholy from her smile.

"Mom!" He calls to her, and hurries to her side before she has a chance to stand up. "Happy birthday!" he exclaims with a smile and a quick peck on her cheek. He blushes afterwards and promptly pushes the present into her arms.

He is a little bit embarrassed and a whole lot nervous. His gift is not the most conventional thing to give, but he knows from experience that it can provide wonderful and life altering experiences.

Bulma is shocked at the beginning, but it doesn't take long before she is smiling from ear to ear. Her little boy has always had the ability to brighten up her days, and the fact that he is bearing gifts is a huge plus; she loves gifts.

"Thank you honey." She tells him and proceeds to eagerly tear into her present.

Once she opens it, she tries her hardest not to let her face fall. Under the shinny paper, and nestled snugly into a paddled pillow lays the time machine.

.

_Review? =)... Constructive Criticism is always welcomed too! _

_*Shamelessly self-advertising* If you liked this, check out _**_Spark of Blue_**_, _**_Wishing Well _**_and _**_Dangerous Liaisons_**_ ;) I could do with your opinion to improve my writing._


	8. The present part 22

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, and sadly none of the characters from it are mine either.

Warnings: none.

**Summary:** Bulma and an oportunity to revisit the past.

**Drabbles from Mirai Time**

_The present... part 2/2:_

Her expression doesn't go unnoticed by her son, and so he starts rambling anxiously. "Mom, I've seen you playing with it, lost in thoughts too many times to count. And well, I know you probably feel bad about making the trip, but I'm all grown up, you see, and it's okay. And the other you is really nice, and well dad is dad, but I'm sure he'll be glad to see you too. Ugh, mom, what I really want to say is that it's okay if you go."

"I don't know Trunks," she tells him, but because she's a total wimp when it comes to him, she gives him some hope. "I'll think about it baby."

He doesn't look convinced, but knows his mother is as stubborn as they come, and there will be no more to extract from her than the answer he already got; With a brave smile on his face, he leaves her to ponder about it alone.

Once he is gone, Bulma gently brushes her fingers atop the smooth surface of the capsule. She's thought about making the trip many a time before, but it always comes back to the same question: Does she have the strength to pull it off?

The thought of seeing everyone again, seeing _him _again is tempting; very tempting.

But the reality is that if she goes, she will live it as if through a looking glass; like the poor kid with his nose pressed to the Toy's store window while a voice inside tells him: "Look, look but don't touch."

And she doesn't feel like being rubbed in the face with everything that she lost.

Maybe is time to make peace with her reality; the world is a better place now, and she is still young.

With a new sense of purpose, she pockets it and gets up. It's time to live and leave the past where it belongs.

.

_Review? =)... Constructive Criticism is always welcomed too! _

_*Shamelessly self-advertising* If you liked this, check out _**_Spark of Blue_**_, _**_Wishing Well _**_and _**_Dangerous Liaisons_**_ ;) I could do with your opinion to improve my writing._


	9. Bite for bite

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ, and sadly none of the characters from it are mine either.

**Warnings:** mature content, crude (somewhat) language

**Summary:** They are cannibals, and the world is lucky only each other's taste can sate the bloodlust.

**Drabbles from Mirai Time**

Kakarot is dead. Gone. Se finite.  
><em>(And never coming back.) <em>

Just like that.  
><em>(No warnings.) <em>

Like a coward, like the true third class weakling that he was.  
><em>(Like a thief in the night, taking his honour and his destiny away.) <em>

Stricken down by a measly germ, virus, whatever.  
>(It doesn't matter… it wasn't him.)<p>

Preposterous.  
><em>(Why?)<em>

A heart disease the woman says with glazed over eyes and a trembling chin, as if he cares.  
><em>(He does. Fuck it all to hell, but he does.) <em>

All he hears is an empty excuse, nowhere enough to settle the inner turmoil that had so suddenly befallen him._(The loneliness, the failure, the loss, the utter lack of purpose.)_

But the time for doubting, for drifting and losing sight of the goal ahead, comes and goes.  
><em>(Lost between sweaty cotton sheets, fallen tears and one woman.) <em>

He fucks it (_him)_ out of his system, breaks to pieces against her over and over, and then pulls himself together again.  
>(<em>The monster is back, but it's a new beast.)<em>

The whole world is busy crying the fallen hero, naïve humans, duplicitous aliens and half-breeds alike; too grief-ridden to notice the danger that lurks nearby.  
><em>(Too short-sighted to notice him.) <em>

He is a predator, a killer, a demon.  
><em>(And they are all preys. Lambs to his wolf.)<em>

He is at the top of the food chain while they all lay spread before him.  
><em>(Completely and deliciously unaware.) <em>

It's just a matter of going shopping.  
><em>(The world is his for the taking.) <em>

They are just lucky that he's become a picky eater.  
>(<em>Hungry for a set of milky white thighs and the sweet mound of blue curls treasured in between.)<em>

She is unfortunate enough to be the only thing he wants from the menu.  
>(<em>Except that she isn't, not really.)<em>

Powerful, prideful and jaded. Just like him_.  
><em>(_He was always a narcissist, there's not denying it_.)

And equally as lethal.  
>(<em>He is a masochist too.)<em>

Hungry and unrepentant of her bite.  
>(<em>Parted lips of a blood red mouth, calling out to him. A tease, a challenge<em>.)

So bite for bite is how they go.  
>(<em>Fingers bruise, nails dig in and two bodies become one.)<em>

Leaving teeth marks to the bone.  
>(<em>She heals some scars, he opens some more.)<em>

Drawling blood, and sweat and painful pleasure.  
>(<em>She lets him fill the void.)<em>

A feeding frenzy, eating each other out.  
>(<em>He whispers his darkest, deeper secrets to her core<em>.)

They cut each other up and swallow it whole.  
>(<em>It's a battlefield, and demons and hopes and silenced dreams lurk around<em>.)

He drinks her in, she sucks him dry.  
>(<em>The lust is thick, the need is real and something else fills the air.)<em>

It's messy, and dangerous, and so very wrong.  
>(<em>Two selfish creatures rendezvousing at the borders of love.)<em>

It's passion, it's madness, it's a whole lot more.  
>(<em>Two wrongs don't make a right… but maybe they do.)<em>

She makes him feel, he makes her real.  
>(<em>They both cry out<em>.)

.

_Review? =)... Constructive Criticism is always welcomed too! _

_*Shamelessly self-advertising* If you liked this, check out __**Spark of Blue**__, __**Wishing Well **__and __**Dangerous Liaisons**__ ;) I could do with your opinion to improve my writing._


End file.
